SeaWorld: Percy Got a Job!
by xXMuSiCFREAXXXSUNSHINE
Summary: What happend when Percy gets a job at SeaWorld? Read to find out. I know Pointless, but hey i'm writing something. Summery may change as the story goes on.


**Aha! You guys thought you got rid of me!**

**Well you didn't. Sunshine is back beotches. Haa just kidding you guys aren't female doggies (:**

**Anyway, I'm going to try my best to keep up with this story. Review my loves x3!**

_**Chapter one.**_

Ugh.

Job interviews suck.

Yes I, Percy Jackson, am getting a job.

And not at a fast food restaurant!! xD

I know what you're probably thinking:

_Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, getting a real J.O.B?? Pshaa, yeah when the underworld freezes over._

Well those corpses better run over to Burlington Coat Factory and stock up on coats and ear-muffs because I'm getting a job!

Or trying to, nonetheless, if one of this oh-so-smartical-already employed-Sea-World-Jerk would tell me where the main office is, gosh darn it!

And yes the Sea World in Orlando, Florida. Where else?!

See, I made a deal with Sunshine that if I tell Matt (a scene dude, son of Ares, && a 'sexii beast' according to Sunshine.) all these 'amazing' things about her, she'd get her dad to drive me to and from Florida as long as I was ready by sunrise and sunset.

Anyway, back to the situation.

I sighed frustrated and tried asking again.

"Can you please, tell me where Mr. Simmons' office is." I asked the young looking employee through clenched teeth.

The moron smirked (and I'm not talking about me.), "Sorry, we don't hire toddlers."

"I'm seventeen, you dimwitted loser. If you can get a job here I sure as heck can too." I told him finishing off with the little head-bobbing and finger motion.

_Great, now he probably thinks I'm gay and he'll never take me seriously._

Instead of the 'Oh-my-god-you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' Look I was expecting he glared at me and jabbed his finger behind him.

"That. Way." he said menacingly.

_Jesus, Gods forbid anyone call him a loser and he jumps off a cliff._

I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"Whatever."

I approached the office and almost pissed my pants.

There was screaming from the office. I tried to listen in but I couldn't make out much of the words the husky voice was yelling. All I heard was:

Embarrassment!

Stupid?

Serious!

Idiot!

Never in all my years…

Unbelievable!

FIRED!!

Then a woman who looked in her mid twenties came running out of the office, tears streaming down her face.

_I think I just crapped myself…_

I slowly, and trust me, when I say slowly I mean slow. I made a snail with a head cold looking like a cheetah.

When I finally reached the door, twenty minutes later, I knocked.

"What!?" The manly voice of Mr. Simmons yelled.

"Um, I-I-'m here for an i-i-nterview s-s-ir." I said shakely.

"Do you have a stuttering problem boy?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"N-n-" I cleared my throat. "I mean, No sir."

"Come in boy, and tell me your name." he barked.

I quickly stepped inside and spoke, "Percy Jackson, I came here for an interview."

He looked down on his desk, "Ah, yes. We need cleaning help, so I guess you hired, but I swear boy one screw up and your out of here faster than you can say 'damnit I screwed up.' Got that?! I have a kid your age, and frankly I hate him."

I gulped, "Yes sir, Thank you sir." I thanked him in gratitude, well that and I just didn't feel like getting my ares kicked for not being polite.

"You're Welcome. Now Get out of here before I change my mind! You start tomorrow!" he yelled.

I jumped and jetted out of his office like a freakin' firework on Fourth of July.

_I know its cleaning job, but hey its something. Maybe I can get promoted to be like one of those people who give other people tours and tell them about all the fishes. _

But one thing's for sure, I'm always going to the bathroom before going to his office.

Why?

Because there's a big, wet, noticeable wet spot on my jeans.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Tah-Dah!

Like I said, I'm going to try my best to keep up with this story; I'm very, very, very busy.

(For those of you that don't know I got a job at Hot Topic and I work every other day and I'm always off on Sunday's.)

Oh yah, and there is a picture of Matt (the scene dude of Ares and my actual boyfriend!) on my profile. So if you want to see a picture go to my profile. I swear to god though that picture isn't really him but it is like his identical twin!!

Anyway I got to go write a paper on Rosa Parks so I'll talk to yas later!

Review (:


End file.
